


Mon Rayon De Soleil

by Likia



Series: Histoires courtes du Brewer's Dictionary [3]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Affectionate Bickering, Air Guitar, Domestic, Fluff, Gen, Humor, M/M, Other, Road Trip, The Rolling Stones - Freeform, brewer's dictionary of phrase and fable, brewer's dictionary writing challenge, happy crowley, shameless pointless ridiulous fluff, wild horses
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:29:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24318853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Likia/pseuds/Likia
Summary: « Crowley, pourrais-tu s’il te plait t’abstenir de faire de l’air guitar quand tu conduis à Dieu seule sait quelle vitesse ? C’est dangereux. »Crowley est bien des choses, mais il n’est certainement pas un conducteur prudent. Heureusement pour lui, des cheveux sauvages (ou bien sa conduite imprudente) ne pourraient pas lui arracher son ange adoré.Prompt : Cheval sauvage
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Histoires courtes du Brewer's Dictionary [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1755625
Kudos: 5





	Mon Rayon De Soleil

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Mon Rayon De Soleil](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23582968) by [WolfieOnAO3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfieOnAO3/pseuds/WolfieOnAO3). 



> Une traduction de [Mon Rayon De Soleil ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23582968) par WolfieJimi.
> 
>  _Cheval sauvage_  
>  Un cheval non domestiqué, qui n’a pas été débourré. En anglais, cette locution est principalement utilisée dans des expressions comme « Des chevaux sauvages ne pourraient pas m’arracher ton secret », ce qui signifie « Je ne le répéterai jamais ».  
> – Brewer's Dictionary of Phrase and Fable

Un lapin solitaire dressa les oreilles, remua les moustaches, puis bondit dans la haie au bord de la route.

Dix secondes plus tard, le calme du petit matin fut rompu par le grondement d’une Bentley de 1926 qui fonçait à tout allure sur l’A2 à travers les Shorne Woods, au son des _Rolling Stones_ accompagné de _A.J. Crowley._

♫ _Let’s do some liiiiviiiiiiiing…. Ahhhhfter we’ve die-ied.... Wiiiiiiiild ho-o-orseeeeees! Couldn’t drag me awaaaaaay!_ ♫  
(Continuons de vivre… Après notre mort… Des chevaux sauvages ! Ne pourraient pas m’arracher d’ici !)

Aziraphale grimaça. « Crowley, pourrais-tu s’il te plait t’abstenir de faire de _l’air guitar_ quand tu conduis à Dieu seule sait quelle vitesse ? C’est _dangereux_. »

« ♫ _WIIIILD HORSES!_ ♫ » De l’air guitar. « ♫ _WE WILL RI-I-IDE THEM SOME DAY-EEE!_ ♫ »  
(Des chevaux sauvages ! Nous monterons dessus un jour !)

L’ange claqua la langue et s’agrippa encore plus fermement à la poignée de maintien côté passager. « Nul doute que voyager à dos de chevaux sauvages serait beaucoup moins dangereux que de voyager dans ce piège mortel avec toi… » marmonna-t-il à mi-voix.

La musique s’estompa pour être remplacée par la prononciation parfaite du présentateur de la BBC, et Crowley baissa le volume. 

« Qu’est-ce que tu viens de dire ?

— Oh ? Mes excuses, mon cher. J’avais cru comprendre que ma voix avait cessé d’être audible. Tu semblais avoir du mal à m’entendre.

— Tu as dit que ma voiture était un piège mortel !

— _C’est_ un piège mortel. Je ne saurais expliquer pourquoi nous n’avons pas encore désincarnés, depuis le temps.

— Ah, la Bentley nous protègera toujours du danger, mon ange. Pas vrai, Bentley ? C’est qui, la gentille petite voiture ? dit Crowley en tapotant le tableau de bord affectueusement.

— Tu en parles comme si elle était vivante.

— Ne parle pas d’elle comme ça, comme si elle n’était pas là ! » Crowley couvrit de ses mains les manettes des clignotants et des essuie-glaces comme si c’étaient des oreilles. « Elle va se fâcher et nous emmener droit dans un fossé, et là tu auras de bonnes raisons de t’inquiéter, mon ange.

— Remets tes mains sur le volant, s’il te plait, Crowley ! Seigneur… »

Le démon rit et fit ce qu’on lui demandait. Il donna un sourire taquin à l’ange et Aziraphale s’adoucit malgré lui, à contrecœur, comme d’habitude. Crowley faisait toujours ressortir ce côté de l’ange. Il fit de son mieux pour ne pas retourner le sourire comme le vieux fou qu’il se savait être.

« Hmm. Tu es un vrai rayon de soleil, aujourd’hui…

— Mm ? Ah oui ? » Crowley regarda la route loin devant lui. Tout était doré et bleu et d’un vert frais et vivifiant dans la radieuse lumière matinale. « Je suppose que oui.

— Mais je me demande pourquoi ça te donne envie de nous désincarner dans un accident de voiture, répondit Aziraphale avec juste une pointe d’espièglerie qui s’infiltrait dans sa voix. Ton humeur se manifeste toujours d’une manière très étrange, mon cher. » 

Le sourire en coin retourna sur les lèvres du démon, en faisant ressortir les fossettes de ses joues et en accentuant les lignes aux coins de ses yeux que l’on pouvait voir de profil sous la monture de ses lunettes de soleil. Toutes les tentatives d’Aziraphale pour dominer le sourire qu’il voulait lui rendre se retrouvèrent immédiatement futiles. 

« Tu as changé d’avis ? » demanda Crowley en regardant alternativement la route et l’ange, son sourire en coin toujours aussi étincelant, plein d’espièglerie et d’entrain. « Je peux te ramener, si tu veux. Il n’est pas encore trop tard, tu sais. Nous n’avons même pas encore fait la moitié du chemin jusqu’à Dover. Mais ce serait dommage de rater toutes ces excellentes librairies italiennes. Et tous ces concerts que nous avions prévus. Et la bouffe ? Et le _vin_ ?! _È meraviglioso, angelo_ ! Ce serait tellement dommage de rater tout ça. Mais si ma façon de conduire est si terrible que ça, je ne t’en voudrais pas si tu préférais la sécurité aux frissons et aux tentations de Rome _con il demone Crowley_ …

— Je vais devoir y réfléchir sérieusement, répondit Aziraphale avec autant de sérieux qu’il put rassembler. 

— Absolument. Ma façon de conduire est téméraire, au mieux. Il n’est que sept heures trente du matin et nous n’avons même pas encore dépassé Croydon, et je suis déjà plein de joie de vivre pour _Rome au printemps._ Ça vaudrait peut-être mieux pour nous si tu me laissais tomber maintenant, si tu n’aimes pas quand je roule à tombeau ouvert.

— Ou plutôt quand tu roules vers notre tombeau… »

Crowley éclata de rire, et Aziraphale secoua la tête en feignant d’être exaspéré. Il aimait ce démon quelle que soit son humeur du moment, bien sûr, mais cette joie, si radieuse et éclatante, réchauffait l’ange jusqu’au plus profond de son être. Il pourrait se baigner dans cette lumière jusqu’à la fin des temps, et peu importe cette satané manie de faire de l’air guitar plutôt que de tenir le volant.

« Et après tout, _il mio raggio di sole_ », ajouta l’ange, de la tendresse se glissant malgré lui dans sa voix, « si les forces combinées du Ciel et de l’Enfer n’ont pas réussi à m’éloigner de toi, je doute que ta façon de conduire se révèle plus efficace, aussi terrible qu’elle puisse être. J’ai peur que tu ne sois coincé avec moi.

— Ah oui ?

— Mon cher, des chevaux sauvages ne pourraient pas m’arracher d’ici. »

**Author's Note:**

> NdT : Pas facile celle là, vu que l’histoire est basée sur une expression anglaise et que j’ai choisi de garder les références. J’espère que c’est fluide quand même.  
> Si quelqu’un a quelque chose à redire à mon italien, qu’il n’hésite pas à le dire.


End file.
